Time Crossed Lovers
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: Time Force. Alturnate story. The journey of Wes and Jen from friends to lovers, from pure bliss to romantic tragedy at the appearance of Alex. Epic songfic, using songs from 'Lifehouse'. Please review!
1. Good Enough

**Good Enough**

Well, that's another mutant down, Wes Collins thought as he deposited the latest mutant in the deep freeze by courtesy of the Power Rangers.

"Wes, you have to put him in facing forwards!" Jen interrupted his thoughts and corrected him. Having only been the Red Ranger for a month, he was still getting used to Time Force protocols, but sometimes Wes felt Jen's patronizing tone was that of a mother to a child.

"Sorry Jen, guess I'm still getting the hang of this." Wes apologized.

"Maybe you'd learn faster if you weren't watching Westerns with Trip all the time." Jen pointed out.

Wes bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was to get in a verbal battle with Jen. He watched her as she rearranged the mutants in the freezer.

_It seems the more we talk  
The less I have to say  
Let's put our differences aside_

"By the way, I really liked that drop-kick sequence you used today." Jen said, Wes accepting that this was her warped 31st century way of apologizing for being a little cold.

"You saw that?" Was asked, surprised.

"I caught a glimpse." Jen threw him a bone. "Besides you cut me off from one of the robot clones."

_I wanted to make you proud,  
But I just got in your way  
But I found a place that I can hide_

"Sorry." Wes smiled feebly.

"Don't worry about it." Jen put a hand on his shoulder as she passed him. "I still kicked ass."

Wes smiled, looking at her as she walked over the Lucas, Katie and Trip. He so admired her.

_Now everything is changing  
But I still feel the same  
We're running out of time_

Ever since he'd met her, he saw a spark in her eyes – later he'd found out it was a spark of recognition of his future DNA double Alex who just happened to be her fiancé. It felt like every time she looked at him, she saw a painful reminder of Alex, and he just didn't know how to be Alex.

_What do I have to do,  
To try to make you see  
That this is who I am  
And it's all that I can be_

Wes had found a picture of Alex when he 'accidentally' snooped through Jen's personal items. The resemblance was uncanny, although his hair was too… slick. Jen was hugging him though, and they looked truly happy; especially Jen, who still wore the engagement ring to this day despite Alex's death. He looked more closely at Alex.

_I tried to find myself  
Looking inside your eyes  
You were all that I was meant to be_

If Wes wanted anything with Jen, he had to be like Alex, but he didn't know how to do that. Maybe Lucas, Katie or Trip would know. Katie – she knew Jen the best and was a girl, so it made sense. He looked over to wear all the futuristic rangers were watching TV, except Jen who was working as usual. She looked so focused, never flinching or blinking. She had never looked at him the way she had since she found out he wasn't Alex.

"Katie, can I have a word?" Wes said across the room.

"Sure." She tore herself away from the 21st century box to join him on the other side of the room. "What's up?"

Wes took her by the elbow and lead her to the corner where he was sure they wouldn't be heard. "Katie, I, er…" He laughed self-consciously. "I need your help."

"With what?" Katie asked bemused.

"Uh, Jen." Wes smiled.

"I've told you guys before, I'm not taking sides, fight your own battles." Katie said impatiently.

"It's not that." Wes interrupted.

"Oh, well what…" Katie noticed the feeble look Wes was giving her and caught on. "Oh."

"Yeah." Wes confirmed.

"And you want me to…" Katie trailed.

"Help me out, tell me what Jen likes, how I can… I want to…"He hung his head. "Katie I think I'm…"

"Don't say it Wes, don't go there. I really like you and I don't wanna see you get hurt. " Katie sighed. "Wes, you look like Alex, don't confuse her. She loves Alex, and it's only been a month since he…" Katie looked to Wes, who looked quite crushed. "I'm sorry Wes, I just don't think it's a good idea." She walked back to the couch and sat without looking back.

He stared at Jen, how could she have such an affect on him? She looked up and met his gaze, smiling self-consciously at his stare before he averted his eyes.

_There must be something else  
Behind all the lies  
That you have led me to believe  
Now everyone is saying  
That I should find a way  
To leave it all behind_

He so wanted to talk to her, tell her how he felt, how much he loved her smile and the way she carried herself. But he knew that to her, he was nothing more than an echo of the man she loved and lost.

_What do I have to do  
To try to make you see  
That this is who I am  
And it's all that I can be_

He wanted her to look at him, at Wes, and smile like she'd smiled in that photo with Alex, laugh as if she were truly happy, but with him, not Alex.

Against Katie's advise, he began walking towards her, almost without control.

"Jen, can I talk to you?" He crouched beside her, whispering. He knew the TV's mystic power would captivate the others during this conversation. He could see that Jen was a little taken aback by his intimate stance, but she stopped her work and gave him her full attention.

_What do I have to do  
To try to make you see  
Trying to be like him  
Isn't good enough for me_

"I'm not Alex, I wish I could be, but I can't be him." Wes confessed.

Jen stayed silent for a moment. "Wes, I don't expect you to be Alex. You're a great Red Ranger, and that's what this team needs, a strong leader."

Wes nodded his head. "Yeah, and that's the team, but what about you?" He whispered, hoping for a more personal answer.

"I know you're not Alex." She answered, playing with her cuticles and then lifting her eyes to meet his. "And I'm glad you're not."

Wes smiled, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

_I won't let you go  
I won't let you down  
I won't give you up  
Don't you give up on me now_

"Really?" Wes couldn't hide his smile.

"Really." She replied, and before she left, she added, "You're Wes, you could never be Alex."

Wes didn't understand if what she had just said was remorseful, thankful or what, but at least Wes knew Jen saw him as Wes and that was a start. Now he was just confused as to whether he could ever be more than a friend.

_What do I have to do  
To try to make you see  
That this is who I am  
And it's all that I can be  
What do I have to do  
To try to make you see  
Trying to be like him  
Isn't good enough for me  
What do I have to do  
To try to make you see?_


	2. You and Me

**You And Me**

It had been a few days since his talk with Jen, and Wes had never seen Jen acting like this before.

Suddenly, Jen was smiling more, working less and relaxing around him. The other night, she'd even fallen asleep on him on the couch after a movie; waking up to her still made Wes feel scattered, time had stood still. And now, today, she had wanted to go to the park, everyone but Wes had refused to go, and for a moment, Wes had thought he saw Jen smile at the prospect of being alone with him. That thought was exhilarating.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

They had been in the park, walking around for hours, though time was of no consequence to Wes, he just enjoyed Jen's company. The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze swaying Jen's hair in the wind. Her smile was…

He loved the sound of her voice, the passion she had for her work, her newfound spontaneity.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Jen observed.

Wes didn't take his eyes off her. "The best."

"When I was a kid, we used to simulate parks like this and spend hours chasing each other around." Jen reminisced. She stopped and turned to face Wes. "Hey, Wes?"

"Yeah?" He stopped also, holding his breath.

"You're it!" She tapped him, gave him a challenging look and then ran off, causing him to laugh and run after her, everything else falling away.

_Cause it's you and me, and all other people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me, and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He ran; all the colours of the park and other people blurring into greens and reds and blues and purples, only Jen staying in focus. She'd ran behind a tree, supposedly unaware that he was closing in. As quietly as possible, he crept up to the tree. Then swiftly, he lunged to see the other side of the tree and before even seeing her, he yelled "Gotchya!"

But there was no Jen. Confused, he continued around the tree, but still there was nothing. He searched the park, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lost something?" Her voice came from above. He looked up, startled and saw her sitting on a tree branch, her face remaining innocent.

He smiled. "Nothing important."

"Thanks." She scoffed and jumped down, but lost her footing, leaving Wes to catch her and hold her close until she could stand. Wes held her tightly, protectively, unable or unwilling to let her go. She looked right into his eyes; neither said anything.

"Jen, I…" Wes began, but no more words formed.

_All of the things I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know what to do from here_

Wes smiled sheepishly and let Jen stand up on her own, the moment lost. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She smiled feebly. "Happens all the time."

"You jump out of trees a lot?" Wes asked.

"I _jump_ a lot. Occupational hazard." She answered.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true." Wes agreed, smiling childishly.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked.

"You're it." Wes reminded her.

"I am not!" Jen argued. "You caught me, that doesn't count."

"Oh I'd disagree. By the official rules of 'it', you just have to touch someone to be 'it'." Wes smiled triumphantly.

"And when did you become so knowledgeable about the official rules of 'it'?" Jen asked playfully.

"I just so happen to be the master of 'it'." Wes gave Jen a boyish grin.

"We'll see." Jen forewarned, tapping him quickly on the shoulder. "It!"

"It!" Wes got her back before she could run off.

"No it-backs!" She said, imitating a child. They continued a battle of taps, each behaving like four years olds, grinning as if they were children also.

_Cause it's you and me, and all other people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me, and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Wes scooped Jen up, throwing her over his shoulder, running around the park.

"Wesley Collins, put me down right now!" Jen demanded.

"Or what?" He teased.

"Or you'll be sorry." She smiled, secretly loving it.

"Hmm," He pretended to think about it. "I put you down and what do I get in return?"

"Your life." Jen playfully threatened.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, wrong answer, we were looking for a full-body massage." Wes teased, letting his guard down for a moment, giving Jen the opportunity to flip out of his grasp to land behind him.

"Hey!" He objected, facing her.

Jen shrugged. "A full-body massage? In your dreams." She scoffed. "How about I don't hurt you… too much?"

"Couldn't if you tried." Wes smiled, happy to partake of their verbal ping-pong match. He took a step closer to her, aware she was about to run again. They dodged each other, Wes lunged forward to grab Jen around her waist, pulling her to the floor atop of him. Once again, they were in close proximity, but neither made the attempt to move away. Wes brushed the hair out of her face, she averted her eyes.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

She moved off him, both sitting up to be side-by-side. Wes continued staring at her, but Jen's eyes avoiding his.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Wes." She began to get up, but Wes held onto her elbow and turned to face him. He just needed to look at her for a few more moments before he let her go.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

"Jen, I want to tell you that I…" Wes started, mesmerized by her eyes.

"That you…" She kept eye contact.

_And it's you and me, and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me, and all other people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

"I want to tell you how much you mean to me." He dropped his eyes. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I needed you to know that ever since you came into my life, my world has changed for the better." Wes brought his eyes up to Jen's again, searching for a reaction.

_And it's you and me, and all other people_

She looked at him, quite speechless, but she wasn't rejecting him. He placed his hand on her rosy cheek, slowly pulling her closer until his lips brushed hers. He kissed her softly, about to pull back until he felt her gentle movement reciprocating the kiss, so shy, so tender. They slowly pulled away.

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I care about you too." She whispered and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew!" He laughed and she grinned. They leant against a tree, Wes holding his arms around Jen and he was perfectly happy just to watch her as her eyelids fluttered closed and she relaxed into his embrace.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive._


	3. Hanging By A Moment

**Hanging By A Moment**

After everything that had happened to Jen: Alex's proposal, his death, coming back to the 21st century, she didn't think that she would find much happiness in her life anymore. And now with Wes…

Despite their physical similarities, Wes and Alex were two very different people. Alex was strong, silent, serious and she had loved him; Wes was strong too, but in a softer sense. He was fun, down-to-earth, so different to Alex, but in a good way… no, in a great way.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

From the moment she saw Wes up to their kiss in the park this afternoon, Jen had felt this huge connection to him, and it was strong, possibly stronger than what she had ever felt with Alex and that terrified her. That's why she'd been so distant to Wes, and then he kissed her. She felt his passion, his warmth, and his love. Jen had accepted Alex's death, he wasn't coming back and she felt that if she were to fall for Wes, she would be betraying Alex, but as hard as Jen tried to put logic between her and Wes, she couldn't prevent how she felt, because she was falling for Wes, hard and fast.

From across the room, he was secretly smiling at her and she couldn't help but grin back and blush, every smile from Wes went back to his unforgettable kiss, their moment.

_I'm falling even move in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Katie, Lucas and Trip were all in the dark; it was none of their business what Wes and Jen did with their personal lives anyway. Katie would say that she couldn't fall for Wes, that at some point they would have to return to the future without him; there was nothing for Jen in the future anymore, Wes was now.

Wes had stood up. "We need milk, I'm gonna go get some milk." He walked past Jen giving her a meaningful look, enticing her to follow him.

"Oh, er, me too." She jumped up. "I've got some stuff I've got to…" Once she'd noticed that the others weren't even listening, she just left with Wes.

Once they were outside the door, Wes took her hand as they descended down the stairs. Just at the mere touch of Wes, Jen felt herself blushing again.

Half way down, Wes stopped and turned to face her. "Jen, I…" Wes smiled, looking for the right words. "I think, I'm pretty sure… I'm in love with you. I know it's fast and I'm sorry, but you're the only person who has ever made me feel this… alive." He squeezed her hand. Jen stroked his cheek with her cold hand, though he didn't mind, and kissed him forcefully.

"I think I love you too." Jen smiled reassuringly. "I've been wandering in a daze since Alex, and you've pulled me back into focus." Wes pulled Jen into a hug, taking pleasure from his strength and warmth.

"You want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Wes asked, cupping her face gently in his hands.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

"Yeah." She whispered, loving every inch of his honest face. He would never hurt her; never try to make her into anything she wasn't – that she could tell just from the look of his face when he told her he loved her and the truthful tone in his voice.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Good." Wes grinned. "I really do need milk, but you go back in and I'll see you later." He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Ok." She replied and kissed him before they parted, holding onto his hand for as long as possible.

She went back to her work, feeling strange that the one thing that kept her going during Alex's death had now suddenly seemed so unimportant.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

The realization that she loved Wes came without hesitation. She looked down to her engagement ring and realized that it was time to let Alex go, she had to move on with her life. Alex wouldn't have wanted her to mourn for him all her life. Wes was her future now. She slipped the ring off her finger, a momentary sting of sadness slicing through her. She placed the ring in her jacket pocket and glanced at her naked hand. For so long she'd worn that ring, held on, but now without her anchor to Alex, she knew she and Wes could move forward together.

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

Jen shed one tear for the end of her old life with Alex. She knew she would have been happy with him; they would have made a good life together. But things change, nothing in the future is set in stone. She just needed to move with the present time and not look back.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

She looked at her three friends from the future, realizing how well they'd adapted – leaving their friends and families behind in the future. It must have been hard for them, but they'd all stuck together to fulfill their Time Force duties. She was proud of them, her team.

Thanks to Wes, they'd managed to adapt to 21st century life, fitting in with the clothes and speech. Wes had found them a place to live, rent free, and had really taken care of all of them. Jen knew Wes' kind soul exceeded that of many of where he'd come from; broken free from the pressures of a wealthy father, and she was so proud.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Trip was staring out the balcony. "Hey guys, I think some one just came in downstairs."

"I'll check it out." Lucas offered, heading out of the door, and just as he did, Jen heard footsteps approaching the door. However, as Jen was round the corner from the door and figuring it was Wes, she didn't look up. Everyone stayed silent.

"Uh, Jen." Katie said, calling her attention to the door.

"Yeah." Jen replied without looking up.

"Jen." She repeated, her tone serious and shocked.

Jen noticed her friends' faces, all staring at the door with disbelief on their faces. "What?" She rose and walked to the door to see what everyone was staring at.

There at the door stood a tall man with dark hair slicked back, wearing dark sunglasses and the Time Force logo on his white suit. He removed the glasses and looked at Jen.

She stood, choking on her own words. "Alex?"

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_


	4. Blind

**Blind**

**FLASHBACK**

"But you proposed!" Jen objected, chasing him around their apartment as the 31st century traffic covering the view of a window was giving her a headache. Sometimes she just wished there would be a tranquil meadow outside their window instead of hover cars flying all over the place.

"I'm sorry Jen," Alex clasped her hands in his. "But I have to capture Ransik before we get married, it's the only way to secure our future together." He whispered.

"But you can't leave me." Hot, salty tears fled down her cheeks. They both knew of the danger Ransik posed, he was the most dangerous mutant the Time Force organization had come up against, and they also knew that going up against him alone was like suicide. "Let me help." She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know you can't. With everybody fighting off Ransik's defense, the pink ranger must play her part. The only chance of this working is if we –"

"'Stick to the plan'." Jen mimicked him. "I think I hate the plan!"

"Yeah, me too." Alex agreed calmly, resting his forehead on hers. "I have to go, but the moment I get back I am going to marry you right then and there."

"You promise?" Jen laughed, her cheeks still wet.

"Promise." He smiled.

Drying her tears, Jen said, "I love you, Alex."

He kissed her. "I love you, Jen." He kissed her once more and left for the last time. "I'll see you when this is all over."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Alex?" She repeated, stunned beyond comprehension. No other thoughts would form.

"Hello Jennifer." Alex greeted neutrally, seemingly without feeling.

"But you… I saw you… I was holding you when…" Jen felt all the air sucked from her lungs, she couldn't breathe.

"I'm alive, Jen." He stepped towards her and took her hand. "Flesh and blood."

Jen felt paralyzed. She looked at her fiancé, back from the dead. He had the same eyes, the same face, but here was something different, something she couldn't pinpoint. It was the look on his face, it was nothing like the last time she saw him; it seemed colder. The last time she saw him… he was just lying there.

"But…" Jen couldn't process this, not now. He had died and he was gone, this couldn't be him. His death was the reality she had to accept, the reality she was forced to accept, and now, there he stood, alive and in front of her, holding her hand.

_After all this time_  
_I never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you move than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

**FLASHBACK**

Jen lay in her bed that night, their bed. That night when Alex was truly gone; that night when Jen had lost her whole future.

The tears flooding her pillow didn't stop, her face blotchy and red, her heart ripping fiercely in two whenever she saw him dying on top of her, again and again. His face… Everything reminded her of him: the cold side of the bed, the photos by her bed of such happy times. Her favourite o Alex and herself in the park, her arms wrapped around tightly, both of them grinning in vivacious contentment. She could never part with that photo or memory for anything. She stared down at her hand. Alex's promise to be with her forever glinting in the darkness, the gleam seemingly gone.

She felt her eyelids heavy and her heart sore from pain. Slowly, she closed them and fell asleep to Alex's voice, telling her that he loved her more than anything in the world and that he would come back for her. A final tear fell before she slipped into numbing unconsciousness.

**END FLASHBACK**

_I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

"Jen, I'm back." Alex said, clasping her hands in his like he had so many times before in what felt like another lifetime. He turned to the others. "I'm back for all of you."

"What do you mean?" Trip asked.

"It's time you returned to the future." Alex replied.

"Why now?" Katie asked.

"I can't reveal that just yet, but it's imperative that we leave as soon as possible." Alex answered cryptically.

Everyone took a moment of stunned silence, and then Lucas agreed, "Ok, I'll get Wes and we'll go."

"Wesley Collins cannot go." Alex said.

"What? Why?" Katie asked, shocked.

"He must stay in his own time. There is no telling what might happen to the timeline if he was removed. He must stay and we must go, that is the way it is." Alex explained.

Jen snatched her hands out of his. "No!" Alex looked at her, surprised. "No! You can't just come in here after all that time, letting us believe that you had died and control us. This is insane!"

"Jen…" He began.

"No, Alex. I've moved on, this is my life now, here in the present with Wes. You're dead to me, you have been a long time." Jen cried.

_After all this time_  
_I never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you move than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

Katie, Lucas and Trip had left the room at Alex's request, Jen's hysteria was calming down and Alex had to have this out with her.

"Jen, I know this is a huge shock, and I'm so sorry –" Alex began.

"Alex, you broke my heart. Do you know what it feels like when the one person in the whole world you thought you loved gets ripped from you?" Jen shouted. "You left me, you left me to fight."

"I had to, you know I did." Alex defended himself. "If I could have chosen –"

"You did choose." Jen replied spitefully. "Alex, I'm happy now, I'm with someone who loves me. Someone who I trust would never hurt me."

"Wesley Collins." Alex deduced.

"Yes, Wes." She replied, her tone quieting.

"But do you love him?" Alex asked hopefully.

Jen stared at him for a moment. "I thought I did. I still do." Jen rolled her eyes. "Everything was clear before you get here. I loved Wes and I said goodbye to you. I even took off my ring." She showed him her naked hand. Alex flinched, obviously hurt by her words and Jen couldn't help by sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just… very, very confused." Jen sunk her head into her hands.

"Jen," He took her hands. "I came back for you. I want us to be together again, what we were going to have before all of this. I still love you." Alex confessed. "You can't tell me you don't love me anymore, I see it in your eyes."

And there it was, like a sudden smack in the head. Jen saw Alex in front of her, saying everything she had wanted him to say since he'd gone, since he'd left her. She had wanted this so much, but now… all she could think about was Wes: _his_ smile, _his_ eyes, _his_ declaration of love. He was all that truly mattered to her, and now it was painfully clear that in her heart, Wes was whom she had chosen.

"Alex…" She sighed. "You were the first man I ever loved, you will always be special to me, of course I still love you, but it's all changed."

"Things can go back to the way they were before, we just need to get away Jen, start over." If Jen didn't know him better, she'd say he was pleading, but she did know him better and he was too proud for that.

"Alex, I am in love with Wes." Jen confessed.

Alex hung his head. "I know you think you are, but Jen, you can't stay in this time forever. You have to come back with me."

"I can't." Jen whispered dejectedly. At one point in time, she had loved Alex, and by not returning with him to their time, she was saying never with Alex, which was like giving up family. For a while, he was all the family she had.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. You're still a Time Force agent and the Pink Ranger, you belong in the future. Your presence here could destroy the time line forever, for the sake of the world, you must return with me." Alex explained.

_After all this time_  
_I never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you move than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

As much as Jen wanted to fight it, pretend all of this, everything, was a nightmare; as much as Jen wanted to stay with Wes forever, she was forced to admit that Alex was right. She loved Wes so much that it hurt to think of her life without him, but their selfishness would sacrifice the world and the billions of people in it. Even for Wes, she could never forgive herself if she hurt anyone; she became a Time Force agent to stop anyone from messing up the time line, to stop evil winning the day, even if it meant giving up the one thing she wanted, the one person.

However, just by going to the future didn't mean she would be with Alex, he could not be a part of her life anymore. She had moved on from him and there was no turning back. He wasn't what she needed, and he never could be.

_And I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go._


	5. Storm

**Storm**

It was dusk, the sun setting in oranges, pinks and purple into the dark sea. Once Wes had been told by Lucas who had dropped by and why, he'd ran to Jen who was in tears, and he could sense the remorse and regret echoing at the sight of him.

He'd retreated to the rock pools on the ocean side, his favourite place for tranquil reflection. He had been skipping rocks when Jen arrived.

"How'd you find me?" He asked, unable to look at her. The look she'd given him before, he knew it meant she was leaving with Alex.

"Tracker in your morpher." She replied, her tone cruelly neutral.

"Right." He laughed dryly. "I guess the 31st century has some great stuff, much better than anything here. Or anyone." Wes played with the pebbles in his hand.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the oceans shapeless form  
The water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

"Wes…" She started.

"Don't worry, Jen, I understand, it's fine. You were meant to be with him, in the future." Wes shrugged, hiding his pain with indifference. "Works out better this way anyway." He couldn't bring himself to look at her, though she began to cry.

"Wes, I don't love him anymore." Jen admitted, wiping her tears away.

"You don't?" Wes looked to her hopefully.

"As it turns out, I'm in love with you." She smiled through her tears that were streaming ever more fiercely. She almost collapsed in squatting down, but Wes caught her, holding her fragile frame in his arms.

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly and gently. He laughed at her in all her state, wiping her tears. "Then why are you crying?"

She looked at him meaningfully, apologetically, but for what he couldn't understand for a few seconds until… "You're going back, aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice." Jen let her tears fall freely. Wes averted his eyes, unabvle to look at her out of disbelief and anger.

_If I could just see you everything would be alright  
If I could just see you this darkness would turn into light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost in your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
And everything will be alright_

"But I've only just found you!" He whispered. "I had plans for us. Jen, I'm in love with you, I can't let you go, I won't!" Wes proclaimed. "If you can't stay, then I'll come with you."

"It's not possible Wes." Jen held his hand.

"Anything's possible – I mean you time traveled back from the 31st century, now that was impossible." Wes argued.

"But this isn't just impossible, it's unimaginable, immoral. If we mess with the natural order of time, no matter how much we love each other, we would affect thousands, maybe millions of lives." Jen reasoned.

"Jen, I can't live without you. You came into my life, all of you did, and made me more than I ever dreamed I could be. You can't ask me to give up on that, on us." He clasped her hands, a desperation in his voice Jen had never heard before; tears began to form in his eyes.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface._

"I'm so sorry Wes, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen." Jen cried, feeling his pain.

"Don't say that. I had to tell you how I felt, I had to know what you felt." Wes responded.

"So you can be as broken hearted as I am? I knew this was going to happen eventually, I was just being selfish." Jen stroked his face.

He laid his hand atop of hers, never wanted her to stop touching him. "You are the most unselfish person I have ever met. A taste of something with you is better than not having you at all." They locked eye-contact, Wes seeing his world in her eyes.

_If I could just see you everything would be alright  
If I could just see you this darkness would turn into light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost in your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
And everything will be alright_

"I'm not ready to let you go, Jen." Wes pleaded.

"And I'm not ready to leave you." Jen smiled bravely. "But we have a duty, a higher calling than most people and we must make the hard decisions, the tough sacrifices." Jen said, taking a deep breath in, determined to be strong for the both of them.

"I wish I was as strong as you." Wes admitted, realizing that it was her strength that brought out his own.

"You are." Jen smiled. "And that strength will help you get over me and move on." Jen began to cry again.

"I could never get over you. You have always been my future since you arrived from it." Wes caressed her beautiful face, not knowing how he was to accept this reality, this harsh truth. She kissed him passionately, showing him how much she loved him, how much she hated leaving him, how much she always wanted to be with him, and finally, how they could never be together. Wes felt a cruel finality to her kiss, this was the end and it tasted bittersweet. She pulled away softly, staying close.

"I love you." She whispered, the last of the sun setting behind her. "I will never forget." And with that, she ran away, leaving him in the shadows.

_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost in your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
And everything will be alright_


	6. Everything

**Everything**

Wes, Alex, Katie, Lucas, Trip, Circuit and Jen had assembled by the Timeship, preparing to leave. Wes hadn't said a word to Jen all morning and had barely looked at her, making Jen feel worse every second, her heart silently breaking over and over again.

Wes had finally glanced at her in the corner of her eye, but averted them just as quickly. She tried psychically talking to him, knowing it would be futile. Their connection hadn't quite got to that plane yet.

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I can find peace again_.

"It's time." Alex said to them. Walking up to Wes, he said, "You've done a ood job as the Red Ranger. Thank you for taking care of them." Wes just nodded, shaking Alex's hand in an honourable fashion. Wordlessly, Wes took off his Red Ranger morpher and reluctantly handed it to him, before Alex entered the Timeship.

Jen watched as Wes said goodbye to Trip, Katie and Lucas, everyone emotional. They had all formed attachments to Wes, it was hard for them to let go too. Circuit flew by and wished Wes well before entering the ship.

Then Wes turned to Jen, finally making eye contact with her. "Jen, I…" Wes tried to find the words. "I want you to have a good life, you deserve it. Thank you, for all that you've shown me. I've learnt that you have to take a stand for what you believe in, and I want you to know that I will never stop fighting for a better future, a better life for you."

Jen let a tear slip down and embraced Wes, holding his warmth close to her own, inhaling his scent.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose… you're everything_

"I love you completely." Jen whispered in his ear.

"Dance with me." His breath ticked her neck and before she could say anything, he was holding her close and swaying with the breeze, humming her favourite 20th century song, 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

_How can I stand here and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

The whole world, Alex, the ship, her friends all washed away with the tide. There was nothing but her and the man she loved with all her heart. His humming soothed her, made her worries and fears become numb, so that there were only moments of ecstasy. He stroked her hair as they danced, his love, that moment, building a dam for her tears.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

In those few precious moments, Jen was in a world where only bliss filled her soul and only Wes was the reason. There, in the cool heat of the sun and the softness of the sand, was Jen ever to experience happiness in the embrace of the love of her life.

_How can I stand here by you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?  
How can I stand here by you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

"I want you to remember this, these feelings. All I need to know is that you will be happy and have a wonderful life, filled with these moments. Do that, and I will always be yours, always be a part of you." Wes whispered, kissing her neck.

"And I will always be a part of you, in your heart. I won't ever leave you." She swore to him, pulling away to look in his eyes. "If we could only be together."

"I will find a way to you Jen. I will come for you." Wes promised. "This is not goodbye, don't even think it. And when I find you, I'm never letting you go again."

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Jen kissed him one final time before getting onto the ship, looking out of the window to her love. Despite his promises, she knew she'd never see him again, never hear his voice, it was impossible. But lies were always happier than the truth.

The engine started up as her friends gathered around her, watching Wes as they began their ascent, Wes' face remorseful.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

They held their mourning gazes until Jen's vision blinded him from her sight, to be replaced with white light, the beach suddenly disappeared. In a moment, she was back in the 31st century, as if the past month had never happened. Except that it had, and she had lived more in that month than she had in her whole life. She would live up to Wes' promise, she would live her life, for him. In her mind, she saw him smiling at her, relived their first kiss at the park and their last kiss on the beach. She would never stop loving him, and she would never forget him, he had been and would always be, her future.

_Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's all folks! I hope you really enjoyed it.  
I'm doing a sequel, so if you'd like to see Wes and Jen reunited (and for those who hated the ending of this one and want Wes/ Jen forever), stay tuned, and post reviews for any thoughts you might have.  
Thank for all the support and reviews, they mean a lot.  
Remember, I love reviews!! You want more Wes/Jen, just press the little button down there... hehe.  
Feral x**


End file.
